The Letter
by gypsy-kat
Summary: Inu-Yasha has pissed Kagome off once again, but he finds a letter that she has written him..........


*The Letter*  
  
(*_______* = thoughts)  
  
"Hey Wench! where the hell do you think you are going?"  
  
" I told you! I'm going home! I've had enough of the way you treat me and I want to get away from you for a while, or at least until you figure out who's more important: me or Kikyo!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome glared at each other whils standing next to the Bone Eaters Well. They had gotten into some silly arguement, which or course Inu-Yasha quckly blew out of proportion.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to yell at Kagome again, but he never got the chance, because while he was looking away, Kagome had jumpped down the well and went home.  
  
" Go home then, stupid wench, see if I care." Inu-Yasha mumbled as he turned to stomp off into the forest. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a piece of folded paper lying on the ground, next to the spot where Kagome had been standing just a few moments ago.  
  
" Whats this?" he asked himself, " Kagome must have dropped it."  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up the paper and noticed it had his name written on it. *I wonder if this is what Kagome wanted to give me earlier* Inu-Yasha thought * I'd better give it back just in case*  
  
With that decision out of his way, Inu-Yasha leapt down the well to go see Kagome.  
  
When he emerged on the other side he heard crying doming from inside the well house and knew instant ly it was Kagome. "He's such a jerk...I can't believe I wrote him that letter!" Kagome sobbed as she exited the well house.  
  
Inu-Yasha was shcoked. * She thinks I'm a jerk? S**t! I've really screwed up this time. I've got to make it up to her. I couldn't bear to lose my Kagome*  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly climed out of the well and left the well house. He quickly jumpped into the god tree before anyone could see him. Inu-Yasha sat there for a few minutes watching Kagome's little brother Sota play with one of his friends.  
  
A little while later, Sota and his friend went inside to eat dinner. * About time! I don't know how much longer I could wait.* Inu-Yasha hopped out of the tree and crept over to Kagome's moms white rosebush. He quickly pulled off a long stem rose and leapt up to Kagome's bedroom window. Inu- Yasha peekd inside and and saw Kagome sitting on her bed looking at a book with a bunch of pictures in it. He watched her for a few minutes, then noticed Kagome take a picture out of her and start crying. She cried for a few moments, then ran out of the room. *What was she crying about?* Inu-Yasha thought as he jumpped in through the window. He listened for a moment to try and find out where Kagome had run off to, then noticed she was in the bathroom taking a shower.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around and saw the picture that had made Kagome cry. He picked it up and could not believe what he saw. It was a picture of him and Kagome standing under a cheryy blossom tree kissing. *What the hell?* he thought as he sat down on Kagome's bed *I remember that day but I thought Kagome didn't have any film in her cam-er-a?*  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the picture for a moment, then he suddenly remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out and read it out loud to himself. It read:  
  
* Dear Inu-Yasha  
I'm really not sure if I should be writing this, but since I've already started, I might as well continue.  
  
First off, if you are reading this letter, it's probably because you have chosen to be with Kikyo instead of me, but I need to get my feelings for you out before I tear myself up over them. I love you Inu-Yasha, please understand that I love you with all my heart and soul and that my feelings will never change. I know that you couldn't possibly love me the way I love you, but if giving up my happiness is what it takes to make you happy, then I would do it without a second thought. I also wanted to tell you that I will never forget all the happy times we spent together, especially the day under the cherry blossom tree, you remember Shippo was playing with my camerea? Well anyway, I must cease writting now because my hand is starting to hurt. Please, Inu-Yasha, remember that I want you to be happy, no matter what.  
  
Love you forever, Kagome.  
  
"Did you enjoy reading that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha jumpped up and saw Kagome standing in the door, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. "I ...um...just came by to...um...apologize for earlier and to give you this." Inu-Yasha muttered, while thrusting the rose towards her.  
  
Kagome closed her door and took the rose from Inu-Yasha's hand. She laid it on her desk and sat down on her bed. "Inu-Yasha, can I ask you something?"  
  
Inu-Yasha took a seat next to her on the bed. " Sure Kagome, what is it?"  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
He stared at Kagome for a moment, then said " Of course I do, I've loved you since the day we met. I've just been to scared to say anything because I was afraid you might reject me because I'm not human."  
  
" Oh, Inu-Yasha, I could never reject you. I love you too much and I'd die of a broken heart if something were to happen to you."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and thought * I'd better do this before I lose my nerve again.* He placed his hand gently on the back of Kagome's neck and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Kagoem was surprised by his boldness but soon found herself kissing him back with all the passion and love she had inside for him.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled away a few seconds later and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Koiishi, are you sure you want to continue with this? Because I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."  
  
" Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered as she slowly removed her towel, " I'm ready for this and I want you to be my first and my last."  
  
" You have no idea how happy you've made me Kagome, " Inu-Yasha murmured as he gathered Kagome in his arms, " No idea."  
  
They captured each others lips in a passionate kiss and sank down onto the bed.  
  
Hours later, after they had fallen asleep, Kagome's mother crept into the room to check on her daughter, not being prepared for the sight that greeted her when she flipped on Kagome's desk lamp. Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughters bed and saw both Kagome and Inu-Yasha lying beneath the covers, snuggled in each others arms, sound asleep. She crept over to the bed and pulled back the covers slightly, but didn't act as shocked as she thought she would when she saw the teenagers state of dress. They were both naked, except for the prayer beads around Inu-Yasha's neck. Kagome's mother replaced the covers and smoothed her daughters hair off her neck. She was about to leave when she saw a small bite mark at the base of Kagome's neck. Mrs. Higurashi was about to wake her daughter and ask about the mark but decided not to. She remembered her talk with Inu-Yasha earlier that week and how he asked her if it was ok for him to make Kagome his mate, but in order for him to do so, he would need to mark her as his own by biting her neck.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled softly at her daughter, then turned off the light and left the room. She paused outside and whispered, "I'm glad you're happy Kagome,and that you've found the one you love."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled ant left to go downstairs, leaving the happy couple to enjoy each others company.  
  
The End.  
  
( A/N: I know this isn't the sequel to my other story: " Inu-Yasha's Beautiful Family", but this one has been stcuk in my head for the past week and I needed to get it out and written down. I hope you enjoy it and just so you know, my next story, called "At Last...I'm Not Alone" will be posted a.s.a.p. Please be patient. Thank you. )  
  
(All the characters in this fanfic have been created and belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Standard disclaimers apply.) 


End file.
